Heaven Forbid
by Lyric the Kunoichi cat
Summary: It's 2039, And war is upon our world for the third time. Russia, Vietnam, Prussia and a few others are targeting America and those who would protect him. Germany is helping Russia, and his old friends must stop him!  Better summary inside with warnings.
1. Meeting

**PLEASE READ! **This is my first hetalia fic, it might be bad and have OOCness.

Warnings: Possible character death, Might be pairings Yaoi or hetero, Swearing and possible OOCness in some characters.

Summary: Its 2039, And war is upon are world for the third time. Russia, Vietnam, Prussia and a few others are targetting america and those who would protect him. Germany is helping Russia, and His old friends must stop him from destroying the peace that many fought to uphold, But Italy Is being Possessed By a Mysterious Monster That calls himself Felicano! Can Italy Protect his Friends From Evil, While internally battling his dark side?

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

><p>The Year was 2039, February, 21. I, Germany was visiting Russia's house. I honestly wish i hadn't accepted his invitation.<p>

"Welcome!" Said Russia kindly as i walked in his house. He led me to what i supposed was his living room. "Alright russia, why have you invited me hear, i'm guessing its not just on a friendly whim." I said suspiciously.

Russia smiled innocently. "What ever do you mean? I just wanted to make some new… Friends." He paused on the last entered the living room, and i saw there was another person hear, Sitting in an arm chair, he had a large woven hat on, so i couldn't see his face.

"Russia, Who is this man?" I could tell from her voice that she was a girl, and she looked fierce and suspicious.

"Ah, Don't worry, Vietnam, This is Germany!" Said Russia. I looked at so called Vietnam. "Ah now i recognize you, your the country every one wants to invade." She scowled at me and turned her head, showing off long black hair.

I sighed and sat on the couch. "So what do you want Russia?" I said tiredly. Russia sat next me. "I told you, i just want new friends.""And what would you have your friends do." He smiled again,But this time i could see past his innocent face, into a darker aura. He looked about to speak, but at that moment, someone knocked on the door.

Instantly Russia's darkness faded. "I'll get it." He told me and got up and left the room, leaving me and Vietnam alone. "So.. Erm… Nice day.." I said, trying to make a nice impression on the female nation.

She looked up only to give me a glare. I sighed and looked down, giving up on being nice to her. A moment later Russia reentered, Followed by… "Prussia?" I said as the red eyed Zealot entered Prussia's eyes turned to me then widened with surprise. "West? What are you doing hear?" He asked.

"Well i couldn't just invite one brother and leave the other out, now could i?" Said Russia.

"Yes you could…" i said grumpily as Prussia took a seat on the other side of me, and Russia, Sat down to. "I think every one i invited is hear." Russia concluded.

Prussia yawned. "So why did you invite us hear?" He asked lazily.

I could feel the air tense and the atmosphere get dark."Well… I'll put it bluntly…" Said Russia. "I'm getting sick of America… And his country is destroying the entire planet with pollution, My snow is getting black with fumes from factories he set up across the globe."

Vietnam Looked straight at Russia as she spoke. "So, what are you implying we do about him." She asked.

Prussia jumped, seeing there was another person in the room. "Who the hell are you?" He asked before Russia could answer.

Vietnam Glared at Him with burning hatred in her eyes. "Why docent anyone know who i am? I'm Vietnam! I went to war with america! Why can't anybody remember who i am!" She cried angrily.

Prussia looked as if he would have liked to retaliate, But Russia spoke. "If i could continue, i think we should… Well.. To put it like it is, i think it is time we start world war three." He finished. I started at him.

I could not believe what Russia had just said.

"What!" I cried. Russia once again gave me his innocent smile. I looked over at Prussia for support, To see he looked just as shocked as me.

"What… Why would we want MORE death!" Yelled Vietnam.

Russia frowned at her. "You can't say the pollution and long term damage to the planet is any better. And when i asked america about it, He told me that his best people were on it, i asked him that 20 years ago, and its only gotten worse." He said.

Vietnam clenched her fists. "But, there must be a better way.." She whispered desperately.

"If there was i would have found it." Said Russia. "I have already convinced most of my country to send there normal cars to the scrap heap, and helped them afford new electric cars." He said.

"But thats good, we can just keep doing that!" Said Prussia indignantly.

Russia sighed. "But we can't. We just cant keep up with the pollution and destruction of the other countries, and it costs money, and thats something we don't have. "

"But.." Vietnam tried to say."If you can think of another way, tell me. I don't want my people to suffer for others mistakes."

Prussia sighed. "Then we just attack out of no where…?" He asked. Russia nodded silently.

I couldn't think straight, On one hand, a war of the world is not what we need! But on the other hand, Russia has a good point, and if this really does go through…

"I…. Will join you Russia." Said Vietnam suddenly.

I looked up at the fierce country, to see her eyes were set on the floor.

"Very good. And as for you two?" Russia asked turning to me and Prussia, His icy eyes reflecting us.

I looked at Prussia, his eyes were clouded and he looked torn.

"We will need sometime to discus this." I said firmly. Prussia nodded in agreement.

"Thats fine. I will invite more people to join us, If you wish you want to help me, come back hear next saturday, if not, then we will assume you are against us." Said Russia. I nodded, and Gestured for Prussia to come with me.

He got up and Russia led us to the door.

We said farewell and left. Little did we know that are conversation had been intercepted.

"Vee! Oh no! Oh no! Germany!" Italy Whispered as he snuck out of Russia ceiling vent and into the poor Italy didn't know what to do or who to tell. He didn't want Germany to get in trouble, but he couldn't let Russia destroy the world he loved so much. He looked around, and started running off after Germany and Prussia, being careful not to be seen.


	2. Insecurity and Heartache

My name is Italy, Or Veneziano, or My human name is Feliciano. My country is famous for Pasta! And white flags! And Me!

But right now i'm in trouble! Germany is gonna destroy the world with Russia, and Prussia, And some girl!

What do i do? Who do i wave my white flag at?

Ugh, i don't know what to do? Maybe i should tell Germany how i feel, or Japan! Yes, Japan will know what to do!

So, now, will set out to visit… Wait, what if he doesn't believe me… It does sound kind of stupid… Ah, i'll just be brave and confront German myself

!So, when i jumped out of bed, i think the time was around 2:35 AM.

I wen't to my closet to get the proper tools, a nice handmade white flag and a bowl of microwave pasta.

With Flag and pasta in hand, I raced out the door and towards Germany's house, forgetting my pants again.

I neared Switzerland's house, And raised my white flag. "Hello, Mister Switzerland! I'm going to see germany again, ok?" I yelled over at his house as i ran.

"Wha.. Liechtenstein do you… WHAT! ITALY, AGAIN, YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU! TO HELL WITH GERMANY!" Came Switzerland's angry yell.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Its really important!" I cried.

"I DON'T CARE IF ITS THE END OF THE WORLD, IF YOU COME TO MY HOUSE, WITHOUT PANTS, I WILL MURDER YOU!" He Yelled.

I heard a bullet whistle by my head.

"Nooo! Don't shoot me! It is the end of the world! Ah! Stop! Stop!" I ran away, Fast. As. I. Could.

I heard Switzerland's Gunfire continue to whistle past me, missing me by inches, and i silently thanked mother pasta for letting it be pitch black tonight.

I leaped across the border with tears of joy, And ran away, though i could clearly hear angry yelling and gunfire. "IF YOU COME BACK, I SWEAR I WON'T MISS!"

I made my way to Germany's house fairly easily after that, gunfire free.

I walked over to the door, to see that Germany was already out there.

"What was your nightmare tonight, Italy…" He asked Tiredly.

"H-how did you know i was coming?" I asked shocked.

"Switzerland's Gunfire woke me up, and i knew you were coming over by the sound of his yelling." He explained, Yawning.

I looked at him, then burst into tears.

Germany looked slightly shocked. "What is it? Did Switzerland hit you again?" He asked.

I sobbed and hug tackled him, and we fell over. "D-d-d-dont d-d-do it, G-g-germany…." I sobbed.

"What the hell are you going on about?" He asked, annoyed now.

"Did Britain or america tell you that we weren't friends anymore again? Or that i was secretly not your Bff? Because you already know that they are liars." He told me.

"N-no, I-i-i… Don't kill everybody! They arent that bad! Please!" I cried, stringing the words together quickly.

"What.. Ugh, come inside, you need to stop having silly nightmare's." he said strictly

I tried to speak again, but the words wouldn't come out. All i could say was, "O-o-ok, G-germany.." But on the inside i knew i should have told him that i overheard his conversation…

"What's going on…" Said Prussia's groggy voice. "Just Italy, go back to bed-" He tried to say, but i cut him off.

"Prussia! Prussia don't do it! Its not worth!" I yelled over at him.

Prussia walked in, an annoyed but curious look on his face."What the hell is he talking about, West?" He asked Germany. Germany scratched his head. "I have no idea, he's been crying and going on about us not doing something, and this and that…"He told Prussia.

"Y-you cant.." i murmured, now unsure what to do.

"Can't what?" Prussia asked me. I looked up at him. "C-c-cant g-go…" Why couldn't i speak! Why!"Go where? Go invade austria? Because there ain't noway, even now, that i will ever stop annoying that spoiled brat." He said with a laugh.

"No!" I yelled at him angrily.

Prussia looked shocked. "Geez, your really upset…" He concluded.

"You don't have to be a genius to see that, now stop making him angry." germany scolded prussia.

"Stop! You cant-" I tried to say, but Germany just cut me off, "Italy! It was just a dream… Nothings wrong…" He said sternly.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "But. its not.." I murmured.

Germany sighed. "Come on, We all need some rest, its been a… Odd, Day."

I let Germany Help me up and guide me to his room, i got on the bed with him next to me, and i quickly fell asleep, but right before i did, i felt a tear fall down my cheek…

**AH: Alright, very fluffy chapter, very fluffy indeed. **

**But, this is no way should suggest to you that i will use this pairing. **

**The next chapter will be diving into the plot, basically plunging you into its cold dark waters!**

**I forgot to mention That i named this fic after the song, 'Heaven Forbid' By The Fray. Wonderful song, i highly suggest you listen to it.**

** I will try to update ate least once a week, maybe for first few chapters I'll try being daily, But i swear, if you review i will update soon as possible.  
><strong>


	3. Plans

My name is Romano, I'm also called South Italy. My brother, Is better then me at a lot of stuff, but right now it might not be the case… Seeing as he's currently crying into my shirt and talking about the potato bastard and his idiot bastard brother.

Now, Veneziano normally cries, and whines, and asks for help, and pleads for mercy, and… well you probably get the point, but this is different, his crying is genuine… And he seems really upset.

He bolted in my room in the early morning, and i heard switzerland yelling, so i assume he just came back from the potato bastards house.

"The hell are you crying about now?" I asked harshly.

Italy sobbed harder and hugged me tighter. I frowned.

"Where you getting bullied again? Was it france, or maybe the Potato bastard is a mean drunk?" I asked.

Italy stopped crying for a moment, to look up at me. "I-i-i h-heard R-r-russia, and P-prussia, and g-germany…" He stuttered, then before he finished, he bursted into tears and sobbing again.

"Ugh, you stay hear, i'll go get you some water." I told him, and i made to get up, only to be pulled down by Veneziano.

"Hmm? What?" He looked freaked out as he spoke. "W-world war th-three…" "What?" I asked.

"What the hell our talking about?" I asked him. Veneziano, between sobs managed to say, "Russia, P-prussia a-and G-germany, a-a-and s-some g-g-g-girl…" He stuttered again.

I wasn't sure if i trusted him or not, it was pretty far fetched, but if he was telling the truth, we're in deep shit. "Your kidding me…" I said skeptically.

Veneziano swallowed. "I swear it on all the pasta in the world…." He said seriously.

I sighed. "Your hopeless, you know that?" I told him, and he gave me a small smile and nodded.

"If your right, then we have to tell someone who can nip this in the bud, but first, tell me all the details."

Veneziano reluctantly told me all about Russia's meeting, and Prussia and Germany considering it, and he also mentioned someone else, but i wasn't really listening then.

"So y-you see… Its really true…" He told me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, then helped Veneziano up.

"If your right, then we have a problem, a really god damned big one to, we should tell someone!" I said, getting up and making for the phone, But once again Veneziano grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"No! Germany will get in trouble!" he cried.

"If they go through with this, a lot more people then germany will get hurt! They'll die!" i barked at him.

He looked hurt but didn't let go. "But… I… I don't want anyone to get hurt…" He said softly.

"Look, as long as Germany hasn't agreed to anything, he's still in the clear, ok?" I asked him, counting on him.

He still looked unsure. "Listen, Veneziano, I will try really hard to make sure the other nations understand that Russia merely proposed a war to germany." I said reassuringly.

Veneziano nodded. "Ok, we'll call Spain first." I said As i dialed his number. We waited in silence while the phone rang.

_"Hello, This is Spain! Who may i ask is speaking?" Spain asked._

"Spain! Its Romano, we've got a really bad situation, come over!" I shouted in the phone.

_"Did You and Ita-chan Get your hair stuck again~" _He asked laughing.

I swore loudly into the phone. _"Alright, alraight, no need to make my ears bleed! Whats going on?" _He asked.

"I can't explain over the phone, but its bad! Come over right now!" I told him angrily.

_"But Romano! I'm kind of busy… I just invited this really nice girl over, and its really a girl this time-" _

"I Don't God damned care! This is life and death here!" I snarled into the phone.

_"But Rom-" _"I SAID I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I heard spain sigh.

_"Fine, i'll be over in 20 minutes…" _He said reluctantly.

I hung up and looked over at my brother. "Spain'll be here soon." I told him simply as if nothing had happened.

Veneziano looked down. "Do you mind if i call over Japan to?" He asked.

I hated that idea, but Veneziano looked so sad…

"Fine…" I said reluctantly.

I handed him the phone, and began quickly dialing the number._"Herro, this is Japan." _Came the japans voice.

"Japaaaan! You have to come over now! Please Please Please Please! PLEASE!" Veneziano cried, Then he burst into tears again.

"God damnit! I just got you to stop!" I shouted angrily.

I ripped the phone out of Veneziano's hand. "Listen you prick, You come over now! My brother is in tears because the stupid Potato bastards plans, and you have a duty to come and comfort him!" I bellowed into the phone.

There was silence for a minute then, _"Aright, i will come." _Then the he hung up.

"Stupid japanese pricks…" I muttered.

Italy managed to smiled at me between sobs and hiccups. We waited for a little while, just me and my brother, being brothers.

"I love you, Bro.." Said Veneziano finally.

I sighed. "Yeah yeah…" I muttered.

The doorbell rang, and i got up and went to get it.

I opened the door and saw Spain there. "What do you need, Romano?" He asked tiredly.

I Grabbed his hand and led him back to the room where Veneziano was still hiccuping.

"Oh! Ita-chan, Whats wrong?" Cried Spain when he saw my brother.

Veneziano looked up at spain, and leaped on him in a hug.

"I-i-it was H-horrible!" He cried.

Spain, being the idiot he is, hugged Veneziano and said "Its ok now Ita-chan!"

"Spain!"

"Ita-chan!"

"Spain!"

Ita-chan!"

"Shut UP!" I yelled. The idiots were silent, and the the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cried Veneziano, And he sprung up and ran out of the looked at me.

"So why did you call me here?" Asked Spain.

"Well-" I was interrupted by a huge crash.

"What the hell is going on!" i Barked.

"JAAAAPPPAAAAN!" Screeched Veneziano.

Me and spain bolted up and dashed to the door.

When we we got there, Japan was on the ground, it looked like he had fallen into the bookshelf, and Veneziano was clinging to him like a leech, Yelling about Russia and Germany.

"Wha- What is the meaning of this?" Cried Japan in shock.

"Japan! Japan! Russia is gonna kill America! And Germany is gonna help him!" Veneziano yelled into Japans Shirt.

"What is he saying?" Asked Japan who had just spotted us.

Spain ran over and tried to pry Veneziano off, but he wouldn't move.

I ran over to help, But The idiot was stuck with glue!

"Ugh, Try to bring him in the other room…" I told Japan.

So Japan had to drag italy all the way to the other room.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I would like to know that to, Romano." Said spain.

I Glared at Spain. "Ugh, If i understand my blubbering brother correctly, he eavesdropped on a secret meeting conducted by Russia, Who had invited, Prussia, Germany, and someone Italy didn't recognize. They were talking about waging war against America." I told them.

Spain looked shocked, and Japan looked.. Less shocked.

"But, wouldn't that spark a World war?" Asked Spain.

I nodded. "My point exactly, We can't let that happen." I said.

"But… Did they actually agree to this?" Asked Japan, who was still struggling with italy.

"No, Only the one that Italy didn't recognize swore allegiance, Prussia And Germany said they needed to think." I explained.

"Well we should warn America!" Said Spain.

"Yes, I agree with Spain." Said Japan.

Italy went into panic mode again. "No! You can't! They'll hate Germany! You can't!" He cried.

I looked at Italy. "Then what do we do? Let him Destroy the world?" I said.

"But.. Maybe we can stop them in the roots! I Know a way into Russia's House where they'r meeting next saturday!" Said Italy.

"Saturday is the day after tomorrow, if i'm correct." Said Japan.

"Well, If Germany didn't agree to anything, maybe we could convince him not to Kill America?" Said Spain.

"We already know that, Idiot! What we need to know is how to do that." I growled.

"Its simple!" Cried Italy.

We all turned to look at him.

"No its not!" I Barked.

"I highly Doubt that." Said Japan.

"I don't think its that simple…" Sighed Spain.

Italy looked down. "I-its just, I thought maybe if we got inside, and defeated in his own home, Maybe no one would wan't to help him!" Said Italy.

I stared at him. "What… That might actually work, IF we could get it in, attack Russia, and get out alive!" I Said, Glaring at him.

"Ve! But i told you~ I already got in! We can go through the air vents!" He said cheerfully.

I stared at him, looking for a retort. "That is probably the most intelligent thing you ever said that isn't about pasta…" I said, slightly shocked.

"Well, I think-" Japan started to say, But he was cut off by Spain.

"We should go and Stop them from Starting the world war." He said sternly.

"But-" Japan tried to speak again But was cut off by Italy.

"Yes! We can save Germany! Ve~" He cried all turned to me, Japan seemed to have given up on speaking, and the other to were looking at me expectantly.

"Fine." I growled. Italy gave a little yip of joy and hugged me.

"But we have to bring A LOT, Of guns. I don't care were you keep them, just have at least two on you." I Finished grudgingly.

Only Japan looked slightly shocked, Spain and Veneziano knew me to well to be surprised.

"What can i say? I am my country, And my country has the mafia!"

**Meh, not as much plot as i originally planned, but I hope it was interesting enough. The next chapter will be better. (I hope…)**

**Any typo's will remain until i can get around to fixing them. I know there are probably a lot, but please bare with me!  
><strong>

**Read and Review!  
><strong>


	4. Trap

Its Italy Again! Did you miss me?

So, Its one day till We go stop Germany From killing everybody! I'm so exited! Right now, Me and Romano Our getting ready!

"Alright, What you've got here is a nice simple pistol, Ok?" He was telling me.

"Yes sir!" I said happily.

He handed me the gun and a holster, Then taught me how to put them on.

"What will you be using, Bro?" I asked happily.

I swear i saw stars in his eyes…

"You'll see.." He said with a grin, and his sick smile gave me a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.

"Anyway, you should have one more backup gun, hear." He said, and handed me second Gun, It was very small.

"Ve~ That gun really small, bro! It looks cute~" I said happily.

Romano growled at smacked the back of my head, making me accidentally pull the trigger.

There was a huge blast, and i was thrown back! i heard a sort of whistling for a split second while in mid air, then i slammed into wall.

"You idiot!" Shouted Romano.

I Managed to burble some words to gather. "G-gun, fasssst…" I managed to say.

Romano grinned.

"That gun is the fasted one i have. It only holds three bullets, but each one has enough speed to pierce through your skull and keep going." He explained.

"Ve! Wow!" I cried, looked at the tiny gun in my hands.

"I'll put a stopper in the trigger so you cant fire it by accident." He said, Taking the gun back and doing something with it.

I smiled at my brother. "So what do you know about guns, big bro?" I asked innocently.

"Just about some of the models and how to use em. I'll teach you how to hold one later." He said stiffly.

I looked at my brother. He looked like a different person with that gin in his hand.

I sighed. "Tomorrow we go to rescue Germany!" I said with a smile.

Romano Scoffed. "You mean attack Russia." He said.

After this, The day went by fairly quickly, Romano tried to teach me how to use a gun, but i wasn't listening.

After that, we called Japan and Spain to make sure that they would come by My bro's house tomorrow at ten.

I sighed as i slipped into my brothers bed. "Big bro, Do you think Germany will be mad at me?" I asked him.

"I Don't know, and i don't care." He growled.

I frowned. I missed Germany so much… What if he never forgave me?

We got up early in the morning. I made pasta for us.

"So, They're getting here soon?" I asked my brother while we ate the pasta quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, do you still have the guns?" He asked.

I nodded, Feeling in my pocket for the gun.

I felt my finger touch its cold metal.

I heard the Doorbell and glanced over at the clock. 7:15 "They're early!" I said, and ran to the door.

"Hi guys your ear-" I looked up to see…

"Germany!" I cried.

The blond man looked at me. "You left this at my house." He said sheepishly, Holding up a pack of microwave pasta.

"Ah…" I couldn't speak.

He handed me the pasta, and i took it quickly.

"Uh, thats all… I just wanted to give it to you before me and my brother leave for a few days." He said slowly.

"T-thanks…" I mumbled.

Germany made to leave, then turned back. "Uh.. Be careful… Italy…" He whispered.

I nodded.

"West! Were gonna be late! Come on!" Came Prussia's load voice.

Germany turned back.

I closed the door and walked back to Romano.

"Hmm? Where are they?" He asked.

"It wasn't them.." I whispered.

Romano looked at me. "It was Germany, wasn't it.." He concluded.

I looked up. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm your brother, Idiot!" He scolded.

I looked down again, feeling scared and stupid.

I felt someone hug me. I looked up to see Romano. "Listen, your not alone… We'll stop Germany, ok?" He said slowly.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, theres seconds on the pasta."

Ten O'clock came, And we waited for Spain and Japan.

I heard the Doorbell again, and this time when i answered it, Japan stood there.

I smiled. "Come on! We just have to wait for Spain now!"

Japan waited inside with Romano, and i waited on the porch.

Spain arrived in a few minutes, and we all wen't inside.

"So, Are we ready?" Asked Spain.

Japan nodded, and showed Romano his to guns.

"They are not really my style, but i think they are necessary." He said.

"Romano, i have my guns!" I cried, showing him my pistol.

Spain silently showed Romano his guns.

Romano grabbed a large grey sack and pulled a gun out of it. "Theres more where that came from." He said with that same sick smile.

"Ok.." I said, freaked out.

"Ok, we're ready. Get in the car, i'm driving." Said Romano.

Spain started shaking. "Ah, Romano… Maybe i should drive? Or Italy?" He asked pleadingly.

"No! I think should drive, not Italy."

Romano smirked.

"No! You don't unersta-" Spain tried to explain, but Romano cut him off.

"Heh, Nice try Spain, but i'm driving." Said Romano.

So we walked out to the drive way and got into Romano's car.

"Buckle your seat belts…" Spain said, his face pale.

"His driving can't be worse then Italy's, right?" Japan asked.

Spain gulped. "Its nothing like Italy's." He whispered as Romano started the car.

Japan sighed with relief.

Suddenly, the car zoomed out of the drive way.

"ITS WORSE!" Spain cried.

I flipped on the radio, and Savior by rise against came on.

"Heh, Perfect Driving music!" I said, Totally undaunted by my brothers Od driving.

I started to hum to the music while feeling the wind whip through my hair as my brother exited all driving possibilities.

"Is it just me or is the car faster then usual?" I asked.

"Yeah, i added a speed boost to it." Said Romano.

I looked backward to see that Japan and Spain had thrown awkwardness to the wind and were clinging to each other and the seat for dear life.

"Aw! They're bonding!" I said as Romano drove on.

We neared Switzerlands house.

"Drive faster Romano!" I cried as we tore over the border.

Romano Pushed the petal to the metal and we zoomed through Switzerlands yard.

I heard Switzerland strain his Vocal cords. "YOU ITALIAN BASTARDS! I'LL TURN YOU TO BLOODY PULP! MY YARD IS ON _**FIRE**_"

I heard bullets hit the back of the car.

"Romano! He's firing! Role up the hood!" I cried.

Romano pushed a button and the hood slowly rolled up.

"Bastard! This car is new! Now its gonna have bullet holes in the back!" Romano snarled.

I looked back to see that Japan and Spain were unconscious now.

"They look so cute when there sleeping!" I cooed.

We rode on past Germany's house.

"Heh, i guess i won't be sleeping there tonight…" I murmured.

We rode on into Poland.

As we past his house we heard A shrill scream.

"I never knew Poland could scream like that!" I exclaimed.

We rode through Lithuania, then Latvia, Then Estonia.

"What was that!" Cried Lithuania.

"Should we Warn Russia?" Asked Latvia.

"No…" Said Estonia.

We entered Russia within a minute.

As we neared his house, the snow got thicker and thicker.

"Alright, i'll park the car up ahead." Said Romano.

He let the speed drop, and my head nearly hit the window.

I heard Japan and Spain hit the back of my seat.

"I should wake them up." I said.

I unbuckled and climbed back into the backseat.

"Wake up time!" I shouted as i shook Japan and spain.

Romano parked the car abruptly, throwing me forward a little.

"Ve~ I have an idea! Romano, get me some snow!" I called up to him.

Romano obliged and opened the door and tossed back a handful of fluffy snow.

He came back to attach as i molded the snow into to snowballs.

"Ve~ Wake up and feel the snow!" I cried and shoved the snowballs on Japan and Spain's faces.

"GUAAA!" Spain flipped out as the snow hit his face.

"Ah!" Japan didn't freak out as much.

Spain got up and rubbed his head.

"Am i dead…?" He mumbled.

"No! Just wet." I told him.

Japan was silent as he wiped the snow out of his face and hair.

"Ok, Russia's mansion is close, so, Veneziano, your going to lead us there, ok?" Romano asked me.

I nodded.

"Romano, i don't think you should lug that bag all the way to the mansion… It seems unnecessary.." Said spain.

Romano Glared at him.

"Come on! Ve~" I said happily.

So we trudged through the snowy landscape, With Russia's mansion close in sight.

We came up on the right side of the mansion.

"So wheres this air vent?" Spain asked.

"Ve! There!" I cried, and pointed a small square hole in the side of the mansion.

"No…" Said Romano.

"We wont arr fit.." said Japan.

"A-are you sure this is right, Italy?" Said Spain.

I nodded. I didn't know what they were so worried about! I fit well enough, didn't i?

I ran over and opened the vent up, it was much bigger on the inside.

"Ah, i think you three could fit since you so sma-" Before Spain finished that word, Romano turned his back to me and japan, To face Spain.

"I-i-i mean w-what i'm trying to say is, i'm to big to fit…" he said frantically, and Romano turned back to us to glower at the vent.

"Ok, you can wait out hear, but if we don't come back or contact you in one hour, get help." Said Romano seriously.

Spain nodded. "its 1:15 now

I crawled into the vent, and Romano Crawled after, and i assume Japan came after him.

"Come on!" I called back to them.

We had been crawling for a good ten minutes when we started hearing voices coming from up ahead But i couldn't make them out.

"I can't hear…" Japan Whispered.

"Me either." I whispered back.

I started crawling forward again.

"Ah i can't wait till they arrive." Said Russia's voice.

"It sounds like his alliance isn't here yet…" Whispered Romano.

Through a crack in the vent i could see that Russia was sitting by himself.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "I bet i could break the vent hear, and we could jump down and attack!" I whisper yelled.

"Hai." Said Japan.

"Fine." Said Romano.

"3."

"2-" Suddenly the vent broke, and i fell through.

I hit the floor with a thud. My head was spinning! Left was up! Up was blue! Down was Fuzzy!

I felt someone land next to me.

"Veneziano!" I heard Romano's voice.

I opened my eyes and pushed myself up To see that Romano Was pointing his gun at Russia. "Move and your dead!" He snarled.

I got up, feeling my head churn.

"Ow.." I mumbled.

I fumbled around till i felt the holster. I grabbed the gun and brought it out, and pointed it at Russia.

"Tell us every thing!" Romano Shouted.

Russia gave us an innocent smile.

"I think you should ask italy something before you question me." He said simply.

I felt confusion flood my brain. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I think they might want to know why were even snooping around my house before." He said still smiling.

"How _did_ you know how to get in Russia's house?" Asked Japan.

"I-i don't remember anymore… I think someone told me about it…" I Said blearily.

Then the name found its way to my tongue.

"Prussia…" I whispered.

"Son of a _Bitch." _Romano swore.

I felt something cold and metal press against my temple. "Drop your gun" Came Prussia's voice.

I stole a glance at Romano and japan to see they was also at gun point, We all threw our guns on the ground.

"Yep. You really are an idiot." Prussia Sneered.

"P-p-prussia? W-why.." I whimpered.

Prussia laughed. "Your so stupid! You played right into our trap!" He said harshly.

I felt horror well up in side me.

"G-g-germany…" It was less then a whisper, and i prayed he wouldn't hear, but my prayer wasn't heard.

"Yes, italy." His voice was cold. Like ice.

I felt sick. The pieces all fit together…

"We've been planning this for months, and you played better then we expected!" Came a cold Feminine voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Romano barked.

I heard her cocking the gun.

"Now Vietnam,we need them alive, you know." Said Russia.

Japan gave a little gasp. "Vietnam? I haven't seen you in years!" He said in shock.

"I'm glad someone recognizes me." She Sneered.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Germany Save me..." I whispered

The blond haired German didn't reply.

"Bastard! How dare you make my brother cry!" Romano Spat.

I blinked and saw that tears were already falling from my eyes.

"Germany, Why are you doing this?" Asked Japan cooly.

I looked over to see that It was Germany holding a gun to Japan.

I felt my blood freeze as memories of me, Germany and Japan in WW2…

Flashes, Voices, People, all started making my head spin, Scratching my brain and my heart.

_You still have a gun. Use it. _

"W-what?" I asked

"I said i have my reasons." Came Germany's voice.

I knew i heard someone else though…

_I'm in your head, They can't hear me. _It said again.

_Wha? Who are you? _I asked it.

_That isn't important now, remember where you put the gun? _It told me.

I remembered now! I had put it around my neck like on a string!

_But i cant reach it… _ I said to the voice.

_You can! But you have to signal Romano and Japan. I'll help you to use Morse code, just let your finger subconsciously tap on your belt buckle._

I let my finger fall and start tapping the belt buckle in no particular order, but i could understand what i was saying!

**[When i give the signal, Jump and tackle Romano away, I'll use my gun to capture Prussia, Get to Romano's bag, it may have something useful] **I apparently said.

I glanced over at Japan, To see he was looking at me, And he gave me the most discreet nod i ever saw.

_Good.. Wait for it… NOW!_

"NOW!" I cried.

Suddenly my hands flew to my neck and wrenched the gun away, And i spun around and Knocked the gun out of Prussia's hand, And pointed my own gun right at his forehead.

I glanced over at Japan to see him and Romano where standing by the bag, Romano looked dumbstruck and Japan was pulling something out of the bag.

"Damnit!" Swore Vietnam.

"Move and he dies." Said someone.

Everyone stared at me.

_Did i just say that? _I thought to myself.

Despite This, i kept a firm serious face.

I glanced over at Russia, Who was looking at me with curiosity.

"What a strange personality change…" He said.

"The one your all familiar with is Italy, I'm Feliciano." It said.

_Whats going on? _ Tried to yell, But i couldn't move, only watch.

"I-italy, What the hell are you saying? Feliciano is just your human name…" Said Romano.

"Like i said, I'm not Italy, I'm Basically all of Italy's Resentment And Evil, Or i guess you could say i'm his Monster. I just took the name Feliciano As a convenience." It-Or Feliciano said.

Romano Looked Horrified. "I don't believe it! Italy! Stop playing, This isn't Funny!" Romano Yelled.

"I'm sorry Romano, But i'm just not italy." Feliciano said.

_Stop! Romano! Help me!_ I tried to yell, But i couldn't move.

_Sorry, But Your trapped, Just like i was. _ Said Feliciano.

I felt myself be thrown down into blackness, just falling, watching the light fade away.

**I hate cliff hangers myself, but this was fun!**

**Anywho, Sorry its late, I had a rough evening, witch is when i do the majority of my writing. **

**Typo's will be eliminated when i find time, so please bare with me...  
><strong>

**Okidoki, Read and Review!**

**_~Lyric_**


	5. Hatred

Romano POV

"Veneziano! Snap out out of it!" I screamed, Fear and terror of loosing My brother were blotting out common sense.

I ran, And tackled Feliciano, sending us both flying.

"No!" Japan called, and i looked up to see Vietnam make a run for her gun, So in a vain attempt i tried to make a flying leap, and landed ontop of her.

I Tried Desperately to stop her from grabbing the gun, but damn, she was strong!

"Get off me you Bastard!" She screamed.

"No chance!" I snarled back.

I stole a quick Glance over my shoulder to see Ita- I mean Feliciano Wrestling with Prussia.

Suddenly if felt someone punch me in the back the head. Explosive pain shot through me, And i felt dizzy.

I heard a click and looked up to see none other then Germany, pointing a gun at my head.

Vietnam slipped out from under me, and went to stand next to Germany.

"Potato Bastard, If I _Ever, _Get my hands on you, You will pay! oh you will pay so much, you bastard…" I spat at the blond haired man, meaning every word.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well we will have to stop that from ever happening…." He said darkly.

He pointed the gun at my head, and prepared to shoot.

"Put down the gun." I felt my whole body tense up, and i saw, standing behind Germany was japan. This fact by itself was not reassuring at all, But my giant machine gun in his hands made smile with relief.

"Japan, I take back very bad thing i ever said about you…" I said with a grin.

Japan Looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could, he fell to ground, And behind _him, _Was Russia, who was holding a big metal pipe.

"We're just going in circles…" I moaned, Then a thought struck me.

"Russia, may i ask the time…?" I asked slowly.

Russia looked curious, then said, "I believe its 2:25."

"Oh thank god…" I sighed.

Vietnam smirked. "If your thinking about the idiot outside, He's Locked up in a closet."

I Groaned, Then raised my head. "Wait, if we're here, then were's Prussia and Feliciano?" I asked.

Russia's eyes widened.

I looked over where Feliciano had been fighting with Prussia, To see that Prussia was on the ground unconscious.

"Shit!" Cried Vietnam.

I wasn't sure if i was happy or sad. On the one hand, Feliciano could be a murderer and we just released him on the world, But then again, That also means that Italy got out alive.

My brain started hurting, or might be the blow from were Germany hit me is causing a concussion, because everything looks a bit blurry…

I vaguely Felt my head hit the floor before everything went black.

_"Germany, I think we need a Team name." _

_"Team Name?" _

_"Hai." _

_I felt drowsy as i laid there next to My friends, It was our very first night on a deserted island. _

_"Italy and i thought about it earlier, What do you think about axis?" Asked Japan. _

_"Axis?" Germany said thoughtfully. _

_"It mean, We our all connected together by an axis, And when we prevail, The world will turn on that new axis." Japan explained._

_"Abstract, i was thinking fire death team." Said Germany. _

_"No, it Better to You's with are metaphor" Japan said stiffly._

_"If you say so…" Said germany, Then he smiled. "In Germany You'd have to say, Achse" _

_"Sound bad ass." Said japan._

_"In italian it would be asse!" I said suddenly, making both Japan and Germany jump. _

_I smiled, and wen't back to sleep._

_I saw the world revolving around us, Just me, Japan and Germany!_

_I looked up to see Germany and Japan had gotten up. _

_I popped up and grabbed my white flag that always kept under my pillow, But the allies were no where in sight. _

_"What is it guys?" I asked turning to them._

_My blood turned to ice, as i saw not just Germany and Japan, but every single one of my friends, All faceless, Were holding up guns to my head. _

_"Italy, You betrayed us…" Said Germany. _

_"I thought you were our friend." Said Japan. _

_"No! I'm sorry! I just didn't want to fight anymore!" I cried, feeling tears well up in my eyes. _

_"Italy, we can no longer trust you, i am afraid that you will be alone in death." Said Japan. _

_I backed away. "N-n-no! Please! I'm sorry!" I moaned, Big wet tears now fell freely. _

_I felt so alone, All alone… _

_"Italy, Don't worry! Just take my hand!" Said someone. _

_I looked up to see the holy roman empire. _

_"H-h-holy rome…" I whispered. _

_"Yes, Its me, i've returned after many years… Come with me and we can finally be one.." He said sweetly._

_I reached out, and almost touched his hand, but something stopped me. "No one related to me would ever fall for such a rouse." _

_I turned to look and saw… "Grandpa Rome…." I said in shock. _

_"What? No, Come over hear, Italy, and we can be together forever!" Cried holy rome. _

_I looked back at holy rome. "W-what? But.. I already Explained to you… The reason My grandpa fell… Was because he got to big, and fell apart…." I said looking at The holy roman empire. _

_"Thats my boy! He's trying to trick you into turning to your dark side!" Said Grandpa rome, and i turned to stare at it him._

_"Shit…" Said a slick voice. _

_I whipped around, to see… Me. But not me, i.. It, was wearing all slick black, And its hair didn't have my curl, and its eyes were glowing red like blood. _

_"Who the hell are you…" It asked._

_"My own grandson dose not recognize me? I am the Roman Empire!" Cried Grandpa rome with again. _

_"Well that obvious, but in what form our you in our mind." It said slickly. _

_"I am just a humble grandfather, can't i visit my grandson?" Asked Grandpa rome. _

_It glared. "Well to bad. He's mine now." And suddenly i felt cold metal press against my throat, and i slammed my eyes shut._

_"Ahh! Help me Grandpa rome!" I screamed. _

_I felt the knife vanish from my throat, and warm arms wrapped around me._

_"What! How the hell…" Said the slick voice, and i opened my eyes to see he was standing about five feet away, clutching his hand, witch was stained red. _

_"I hate to hurt my own grandson, but you need to leave Veneziano alone, Feliciano." He saids seriously. _

_I looked up Grandpa rome. _

_"How the hell do you know my name!" He asked Furiously. _

_Grandpa rome smiled. "How could i not? You out mu grandchild, after all." He said with a kind grin. _

_"Grandpa rome, who is he…" I whimpered. _

_"I'll explain later, But now we need to get away from hear." Said Grandpa rome. _

_"No! Stop!" Cried Dark me. _

_Grandpa rome snapped his fingers, And everything vanished into white for a second, then we were standing in a field of flowers. _

_"Ah… So beautiful…" I whispered. _

_Grandpa rome smiled. "This is your happy place. Hear, anything you want can be real, you just have to believe it." He explained. _

_I thought of something i wanted deeply at the minute, then i felt something warm in my hand. _

_"Ve! Pasta!" I cried, and started eating. _

_"Heh! I thought you would chose something like that, but we need to talk about that person you saw back there." He said seriously. _

_I looked up at him, and the pasta disappeared with a pop. _

_"What was he…" I asked slowly. _

_Grandpa rome sighed, and ran a hand through his hair._

_"He is, in a sense, you." He said tiredly. _

_I felt horror consume me. _

_"No! He's not you.. Well… He is and isn't. Let me explain it simpler." Grandpa rome paused for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Well, you know how you always feel good, and out nice and sweet? Even when people our mean to you?" He asked._

_I nodded, not sure what to say. _

_"Well, when you just deflect those comments.. Well, no, its more like you shove them into a bottle in the back of your mind, and since your so nice all the time, you have a lot of bad thoughts in your bottle, and when you saw Germany being so cold, they just over flowed, creating that… Feliciano is what he calls himself." Grandpa rome explained. _

_I stared up at him. "What do i do…" I whispered, looking down. "Germany left me, and i'm all alone now…" I said sadly._

_Grandpa rome put a hand on my shoulder, smiling widely. _

_" I know you'll figure it out, you are my grandson after all!" He said warmly. "Now, first order of business is to get your body back, but you'll have to summon Feliciano hear." He said Seriously. _

_I flinched. "No! I can't! He'll try to hurt me again!" I cried. _

_"You have to face your fear. I will help you, [but i won't be able to maintain physical form when he enters..." Said Grandpa rome. _

_"I… What then?" I asked sheepishly._

_Grandpa rome smiled. "All you have to do after that is what you always do!" _

_I looked up at him, confused. "What.. Wait! Why are you fading!" I cried, and it was true! His dashing figure was now see through, and getting more and more transparent by the second. _

_Grandpa Rome smiled at me again. "I'm sorry, Italy, But my form can't stay hear much longer. Feliciano is trying to get in, and his presence is Interfering with mine…" He said with a bit of regret in his tone. "I wish i could have stayed longer and talked with you more…" He said sadly. _

_"No! Don't leave me!" I cried in fear._

_"Italy i wont leave you! I never have! You just won't see me. Be brave, i love you, and i trust you to do the right thing, Ve~" He said, and he faded away completely. _

_"Grandpa rome leave you again?" Hissed a familiar voice, my voice._

_I turned around and saw Feliciano standing there. _

_I didn't know what to do! Grandpa rome told me to do what i always do, But.. Well its worth a shot!_

_I let the image of a white flag pop into my mind, And i felt my fist grasp its handle. _

_"I surrender! White flag! White flag!" I cried in terror as Feliciano ran forward at me. _

_"No mercy!" He cried, and his fist collided with my face, and i flew backward. _

_"What do i do… I wave the white flag grandpa rome.. isn't that what i do?" I whispered, pain shaking my entire body. _

_I saw Feliciano charge me again, this time a knife was in his hand. "Italy's days of weakness die hear! I'll make us great, but to that, the oldest be replaced by the new!" he shouted and posed the knife to strike. _

_"What do i do!" I whimpered, and suddenly, an image flashed in my mind, of someone i cared for… _

_"Germany… Save me!" I screamed, and i saw a flash of silver metal, and slammed my eyes shut._

_"Italy… I will always save you." _

_I felt my eyes fill with tears. as i gazed upon Germany, who had blocked the blow with his arm, blood flowing freely from the wound. _

_"I'm sorry…" I whispered, and the blond german smiled._

_"What for? I've been an ass in the waking world, i should be apologizing to you." He said regretfully._

_"Don't you remember, italy? He tricked you, and kicked you when you were down! he's the reason i'm hear!" Feliciano yelled._

_I looked at Germany, who looked down. _

_"Thats why i'm hear to save you, i know i can't make it up to you right now, but i can start it." He said firmly, and ripped the knife out his arm, and turned on Feliciano. _

_"Find the door! I'll hold him off!" Germany called over his shoulder. _

_I looked at him. "But what about you-" I started to say but he cut me off. "I SAID MOVE, SOLDIER!" He yelled at me. _

_I nodded with a salute, and ran in the other direction._

_"GET OUT, AND STOP ME!" I heard him yell._

_I looked around, and saw a big brown door, and charged in that direction. _

_"No! Stop!" I heard Feliciano's shrill yell, and stopped to look over my shoulder. _

_To my horror, I saw him slice the knife through Germany's throat, then he charged toward me, leaving Germany's body to hit the floor. _

_"Run, Italy!" I heard Grandpa rooms voice in my ear, and i turned around threw the door open. "No!" Screamed Feliciano. _

_I walked forward, and Felt like a wave hit me, images, memories of fighting Prussia then escaping Russia's mansion flooded my brain. _

"Ahh!" I cried, and i opened my eyes.

My breathing was horse, and i felt my heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

"G-g-germany.. Grandpa rome…" I mumbled.

I suddenly looked around, and saw i was in Big bro's car… "Big bro!" I yelled when i Realized he wasn't hear.

"What… Happened… Wheres Big brother spain.. and Japan…" I murmured.

I saw that keys were already in the ignition, but the gas tank was empty.

"Damnit…" I swore, and got out of the car… It looked like i was on the swiss border with Germany.

I started walking forward, feeling my heart drown with loneliness.

My brain started replaying all the horrible events of the day.

My heart stopped when i thought of Romano. I had left him… I had left them all…

"Don't. Move." Said a voice.

I froze. Now of all times… Well… I was on his territory.

Before i knew it i was on my knees with tears in my eyes.

"Just fire… I've screwed up worse then ever before…. And i can't fix it this time.. Theres no one left to turn to…" I said, letting the tears fall.

Switzerland Paused for a moment, then said, "Fine."

I heard him cock the gun, and i waited for him to pull the trigger.

"Wait, big brudar!" Came a soft voice.

It shocked me for a moment, and i looked over to Switzerlands little sister, Liechtenstein, standing there, looking at me with pity.

Switzerland froze for a moment. "Liechtenstein, go home, This is adult business." He said coldly.

She flinched at his tone, but she didn't move.

"But… i… Please don't shoot him switsy…" She pleaded, her eyes big and wide.

I felt overwhelmed, everything was.. strange…

"Why…" I asked slowly, only half aware of what i was saying. "Do you care….?" I asked softly.

She looked a bit flustered at the question.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Shouted Switzerland, pointing his gun at my forehead.

"Because… I… I don't think anyone really deserves to die…. No matter what they do.." She said quietly.

I looked at her, her big green eyes made me dizzy… So dizzy…

I fell to the ground, and blacked out.

**Hi again! I hope this chapter was ok. I worked hard on it.**

**Uh.. Nothing to say, sorry its a cliffhanger again, but the next chapter is already halfway done. **

**Also, i'm sorry about the accents... I tried.. but i ended up killing them, so i had to go and just write in my own.  
><strong>

**Ok, bye!  
><strong>


End file.
